


Couples Costume

by letsdoaskit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, couples costume, fluff 4 lyfe, halloween 2016, jack does, mark doesnt like halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: Mark really hates Halloween, so there's absolutely no way he'd ever do a couples' costume. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes this is me. I'm really feeling that whole Halloween thing right now and I'm obsessed with seasonal oneshots so how could I not? For anyone that might be concerned from my latest post on Rides With Jack, I would like you to know that I'm doing better, not great but better and that all the kind words I received really helped, thank you so much, truly. Happy Halloween everyone and I hope you enjoy the story!  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *Grammar might be sketchy, sorry!
> 
> **Also, almost forgot, there are some curse words in this story, just a warning.

         As fall began and the air got cold, moods everywhere shifted. Within a week it went from fun in the sun to "spooky scary skeletons" everywhere Mark went. He could feel the excitement building in all his friends as well as he could feel his own disinterest creep upon him.

Mark had never liked Halloween all that much. There wasn't a particular reason for it, he just never saw the point. People dressing up and scaring each other for "fun", it all seemed very farfetched to him. Every year without fail, Mark managed to avoid the costumes, the pumpkins, and the parties. He would decline every offer to go to haunted houses, never bought the seasonal treats, and never decorated his house. He would go to great lengths to avoid the holiday, but he wasn't sure he could keep up his reputation for another year.

For the first time in his life, Mark has a boyfriend during Halloween. This wouldn't be a problem, he'd make up some excuse to avoid all the Halloween nonsense his boyfriend wanted to participate in, but this particular boyfriend had a way of getting Mark to do anything he wanted. Mark couldn't resist the adorable little pout that covered his boyfriend's face whenever he asked Mark for something, until now.

"Absolutely not." Mark said with crossed arms.

"But Mark! You know how much I love Halloween." Mark's boyfriend, Jack, said in a whiny tone.

"And you know how much I dislike it." Mark retorted.

"I thought you loved me!" Jack said dramatically as he wrapped himself around Mark.

"You know what? I actually do. But you know what would make me love you even more?" Mark asked wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"What?" Jack asked, suspiciously.

"If you didn't make me do this." Mark said with a smile, causing Jack to smack him lightly.

"But, I love couples costumes Mark and I've never had the chance to do one!" Jack whined.

"Why don't you just get Felix to do a matching costume with you or something?" Mark asked, aware that he couldn't say no for much longer.

"Because I'd rather do one with you, I love you not Felix you know." Jack said, burying his face into Mark's chest.

"I love you too, but you know I'm not really into Halloween." Mark said with a sigh as he planted a kiss to Jack's head.

Throughout the rest of the night Mark dealt with the sad puppy looks and the silence that his boyfriend gave him. He knew that by the next day, Jack would be over it and back to his positive self.

Turned out, he was wrong.

Mark watched with guilt as Jack moped around the house all day. Mark knew that he was just trying to break him down, but Mark was running out of willpower. He could barely stand seeing his boyfriend sad for more than a second, a whole day was torture. He didn't have many more options, so he used his last resort, his friend Wade.

\---

Within an hour Mark was out of what he considered his own personal Hell and was sitting across from his friend Wade in a brightly lit diner booth.

"So what's up with you?" Wade asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Mark blushed slightly before replying.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to spend some time with you." Mark lied poorly.

"Mark, you saw me yesterday." Wade said bluntly.

"So? Maybe I wanted to see you again." Mark said defensively, suddenly regretting this decision.

"You only call me with sudden plans when you're having problems with Jack, so go on and spill." Wade said, taking a sip of the water sitting in front of him.

Mark opened his mouth to protest, but instead sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought. I sent Bob to chat with Jack, so don't worry about him right now and just talk to me." Wade said.

Mark smiled gratefully and Wade nodded.

"I just- I'm so weak against him, Wade." Mark said, putting his head into his hands.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's stupid I shouldn't be so stuck up with him." Mark said, ashamed.

"Mark, tell me what happened." Wade said with a stern look.

"You..um... know that I don't really like Halloween, right?" Mark asked.

"Yea-wait, are you two fighting because of _Halloween_ , of all things?" Wade asked, putting down a french fry he was about to eat.

"It's not really a fight. I just I don't want to do anything for it, but Jack is so...so-"

"Into it?" Wade supplied.

"Yeah. He wants to do a couples costume." Mark said, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable then just say no." Wade said as if Mark was the dumbest person alive.

"I did! But he looks so sad now." Mark said regretfully.

"This is your big problem?" Wade asked a bit amused.

"Well... I mean, yeah." Mark said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You really love him, don't you?" Wade said with a small smile.

"I really do." Mark said with a small smile.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Wade asked, returning some of his attention to the barely eaten french fries on his plate.

"Hope desperately that my best friend decides to share some advice with me." Mark said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Wade chuckled.

"Mark, you should just do what feels right."

"But nothing in this situation feels right!" Mark protested.

"Listen Mark, Jack loves you, a lot. He's not going to die if you don't want to do a costume with him. But, maybe you'd have fun if you did. Molly and I do couples costumes every year and I actually have a lot of fun when we do." Wade said honestly.

"I don't think I'd enjoy it." Mark said doubtfully.

"Then tell him that and handle his disappointment like a man, Mark." Wade said with a laugh.

"Have you ever seen him sad, Wade?" Mark asked desperately, surely Jack didn't hold that much power over Mark.

"Just once, I never want to see it again." Wade said honestly.

"See! It's hard to see him all sad and shit." Mark said, letting his head fall to the table.

"Yeah, but I don't live with him, so I don't have to be able to deal with it, you do." Wade said smugly.

"I don't think anyone can deal with it." Mark grimaced before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Wade's went off at the same time and a smile broke onto his face when he read the message. Mark stared at his phone despondently. The message was a picture from Bob. It showed the sender staring blankly, if a bit smugly, into the camera with Jack in the background with a wide smile on his face.

"Apparently Bob can deal with it just fine." Wade said, retaining his smug grin.

"Shut up." Mark said, his face becoming a pout.

"Alright, I think you've gotten out of your suffering long enough, plus I need to head on home." Wade said.

"Or I could stay here and die." Mark said over dramatically as he sunk into his seat in the booth.

"Nah, then I'd have to deal with Jack being sad and we've already established that only Bob can do that." Wade said, standing up to throw away his trash.

"Come on Mark, Bob got you a small break take it while you can." Wade said, extending a hand to his friend.

Mark sighed and took it so they could both head home.

\---

 After dropping Wade off, Mark headed home. When he got there, an idea suddenly struck him and he headed back out to the store.

He arrived home again right as Bob was leaving.

"Hey Mark! What's in the bags?" Bob asked as he opened his car door.

"The solution to my problems. Thanks for coming over by the way, how's he doing?" Mark asked.

"Better, I'm magic at cheering him up." Bob said holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers.

"So I've heard. Sorry, I didn't get back sooner to chat with you." Mark said apologetically.

"It's all good man, Jack and I had fun, I'll come over again soon to see you though." Bob said.

"Thanks, really." Mark said and gave his friend a quick hug goodbye before heading into the house.

"Mark!" Jack yelled when he saw his boyfriend. Mark barely had time to react before Jack used his socks to slide into Mark, hugging his chest tightly.

"Hello to you too!" Mark said, happy to see his boyfriend back to his cheerful self.

"How was your time with Wade?" Jack asked as he let go.

"Good, did you have fun with Bob?" Mark asked, making his way to his office as Jack followed.

"Always, I love that man." Jack said happily, sitting down to spin on Mark's office chair as Mark set his stuff down.

"I thought you loved me?" Mark said, feigning hurt. Jack laughed and threw a pen at him.

"Not that way, ya doof!" He yelled.

"Hey, what's in the bags?" Jack asked, seeming to have just noticed.

"Just some stuff for a video I'm filming." Mark replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, what kind of video?" Jack asked.

"A secret one." Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

"Hmm, alright I'll play your little game." Jack said, standing up. He moved to over to Mark slowly, each step a little more teasing than the last.

"What are you doing Jack?" Mark asked nervously, backing into the couch he'd set his bags on.

Without a word Jack grabbed Mark and pulled him down into a slow kiss. Mark reciprocated easily and put his hands onto Jack's waist. He felt Jack wrap his arms around Mark's neck. Mark kissed him with everything he had, all his guilt and love and pain was put into it to make it that much more important to him, like every single one of Jack's kisses. They separated slowly and leaned their foreheads together. They stared into each others eye until Jack softly asked,

"Can I know what's in the bag now?"

Mark couldn't help but laugh. He placed a quick kiss onto Jack's lips and whispered a simple "no" before continuing to kiss him. Jack let out a whine and pulled back.

"But I was so seductive." He pouted. Mark smiled softly.

"You were, but a secrets a secret." He said, grabbing Jack's hand to lead him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I think you can guess." Mark said softly. Jack blushed lightly and looked away, following Mark all the way to the bedroom.

\---

Once Jack was asleep, Mark carefully pried himself away from his embrace and went to work.

\---

As morning arrived and Mark finished his project, he slipped on a jacket and went to wake Jack up.

"Good morning my love!" He said in a sing song voice, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack groaned and rolled away from Mark, muttering how early it was under his breath. Mark let out a soft laugh before climbing onto the bed to get his boyfriend up.

"Hey Jack?" Mark whispered into Jack's ear.

"What?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I love you!" Mark said, planting a kiss onto Jack's cheek.

"Why are you so sweet?" Jack grumbled to himself before sitting up and planting a full kiss to Mark's lips. Before long Mark separated from Jack, earning a disappointed look.

"Go get dressed, we're doing fun shit today." Mark said, hopping up and running out of the room.

"When was that decided?" Jack yelled after his boyfriend.

"Yesterday. Now go!" Mark yelled back as he ran to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Once Jack was clean and dressed he joined Mark in the kitchen.

"What's the occasion?" Jack asked, gesturing towards the omelettes Mark had made.

"Maybe I just want to show that I love you." Mark said with a wink.

"Geez, you are very happy today." Jack said, taking a seat at their small kitchen table.

"Just a little." Mark said with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked, watching Mark put two omelettes onto plates for them.

"The Grumps' Halloween Party." Mark said, watching Jack's face carefully.

"Wait, you actually want to go?" Jack asked putting down the fork he just lifted.

"Not only that, but I figured we could maybe wear some matching shirts I made, you know start small and all that." Mark said, suddenly getting embarrassed and looking at his lap.

"Shirts...you made?" Jack asked, a bit neutrally.

"Yeah, um... you wanted to do a couples costume, so I figured I'd give it a shot for you. I didn't do anything too crazy but-"

"Mark." Jack interrupted.

"What?" Mark asked looking back to Jack's face to find a wide smile.

"I'm sure I'll love it." He said. That was all the assurance that Mark needed to feel confident again.

"Do you want to see?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jack said, practically buzzing with excitement.

Mark stood up to unzip his jacket and reveal the shirt he'd made the previous night. it had a large "Player 1" on it and was outlined with the titles of every game he and Jack had ever collaborated on.

"You know, I figured you could be my player 2?" Mark asked hopefully.

"I'll always be your player two." Jack said, standing up to plant a soft kiss to Mark's lips.

"Thank you for giving this a shot." Jack said, once again leaning his head on Mark's chest.

"Anytime." Mark said with a smile, deciding that maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What a journey! This was kind of different from what I normally write, but it was really fun. While writing this I listened to various songs from Steven Universe and Natewantstobattle. I also posted story notes on deviantart where I actually talked about writing for once (crazy I know) Anywho, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> -letsdoaskit


End file.
